


Look at Me Again

by uncanny_fangirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Mark Lee, JenMark, M/M, Model Lee Jeno, Photographer Na Jaemin, markmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncanny_fangirl/pseuds/uncanny_fangirl
Summary: Mark thought he and Jaemin could become high school sweethearts and looked forward to it. They were both fond of the idea but then college hit. The stress of deadlines and adulting was too much for Jaemin to handle on top of having a boyfriend, so he made the choice to keep chasing his dream, without Mark. Years later, Jaemin is asked to do a prenuptial photoshoot by a new friend only to find out it's also Mark's.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by @nominagenda's . Not sure how many chapters this will have exactly, but I'll try my best to not make you wait too long.

Mark felt the effect of Jaemin’s words cut right through his heart. 

_ “You’re just not my priority right now. You can’t be my main focus, Mark.”  _

Mark understood the fact that they were no longer in high school and college was a whole new territory for both of them. He understood very well the stress of endless deadlines very well but made every effort to ease Jaemin and help him unwind, or at least tried to. Mark adjusted their date nights to study dates or nap marathons. They didn’t have to talk much because Mark really just wanted to be with Jaemin. He understood all of this and wasn’t upset by it. 

What Mark was upset about was the fact that he put so much effort on a beautiful and thoughtful date to the restaurant where they had their first date to celebrate their one year anniversary, and Jaemin never showed. Mark showed up to Jaemin’s dorm with the bouquet of flowers he had gotten him. When Jaemin opened the door to let Mark in he said nothing. Nothing.

“So, you want to talk?” Mark offered. Jaemin sat back down on his desk and kept working on his assignment. “Are those flowers for me?” Jaemin asked not even looking at them.

Mark rolled his eyes and scoffed. “You tell me. Who else would I get flowers for?” 

“Your mom maybe?” Jaemin replied. 

“Na Jaemin, do you know what today is?” Mark asked and turned Jaemin’s chair so they could face each other.

“Thursday, the night before the deadline for this assignment,” he said matter-of-factly. He spun his chair back into place and Mark just sat at the edge of his boyfriend’s bed.

Mark sighed as he picked up the flowers in his hand. He felt like crying, yelling at Jaemin but also felt like going stargazing and then falling asleep with him next to him. He stood up and gently placed the flowers next to Jaemin’s laptop. “Happy one year, Nana.”

He grabbed his jacket and began heading towards the door when Jaemin finally spoke. “Don’t do that. You can’t do that.” Mark turned around to see Jaemin facing him. “Do what?”

Jaemin swallowed hard and Mark could see him choke back tears. “Don’t be the good guy and leave. You always do that.”

“Then what do you want me to do Jaemin?”

“Yell at me, tell me how much of a terrible boyfriend I’ve become! Why do I always have to be the asshole?”

“I love you.”

“Fuck you, Mark Lee,” Jaemin said with tears running down his cheeks.

“I know college is a new scene and very different than high school but I’ve tried my best to help you and accommodate your needs, but today? Nana, today wasn’t any other day.”

“I know that but you have to understand that I don’t have time for dating right now. You’re just not my priority right now. You can’t be my main focus, Mark.”

Mark’s eyes stung from holding back his tears and what he just heard was enough for them to freely stream down his cheeks. “Okay.” He said barely above a whisper. 

“I don’t think we can do this right now. The wisest thing to do is break up.”

Mark took one last good look at how Jaemin looked wearing the sweater he stole from him and how it fits him a little too big. He looked at the picture collage of them Jaemin has above his desk. “Good luck with your deadline. Uh, don’t stay up too late and put the flowers in water. Take care of yourself.” He opened the door and quietly left. Mark left and Jaemin felt his heart leave with him.

Jaemin recalls how empty he felt especially in the first few weeks after he broke up with Mark. Midterms and then finals came and he had no one to cheer him on or surprise him with his favorite snacks or text him telling to go to sleep because it was already 2 a.m. It wasn’t until after the breakup that he realized that his schedule and Mark’s didn’t really match as much as he had originally thought and how much effort Mark put in seeing him in between classes as often as he could. The only time he saw Mark before the end of the year was the night someone triggered the fire alarm and forced everyone out of their dorms. A very sleepy Mark accidentally bumped into him and didn’t notice who he was until he looked up from apologizing. Jaemin wanted to ask how he was doing and if that one professor was still a pain in the ass, but he didn’t. All he managed to do was shyly bow and accept his apology and move on with the crowd. 

That was years ago now. Jaemin is on the rise as his dream job, a photographer. He hasn’t heard much about Mark except he achieved his dream of becoming an author. Both having successfully achieved their dreams eased some of the guilt Jaemin carried from breaking up with Mark on their anniversary. He wanted to get back with him so many times but felt guilty and unworthy and always ended deciding against it. Living life after having Mark so vividly present wasn’t the same ever since he wasn’t anymore. Jaemin managed to get on with life and try to actually live it and was doing pretty good. First loves often lead to the first heartbreak too, right?

Now all of Jaemin’s focus was on climbing his way up and getting recognized as a high ranking photographer. He started small like everyone else but now was doing shoots for big magazines and fashion shows. Not exactly where he thought he’d end up, but it was a good-paying job and he could definitely live with that. Everything was finally coming together for him. 

“All right, places everyone. Let’s get settled.” Jaemin heard as he waited for the models to walk on set. It may still be summer but this shoot was preparing to showcase a popular brand’s upcoming collection and they wanted him exclusively to photograph the models. 

The first group walked out and quickly posed. Time flew by and now the final group was getting final makeup fixes as they posed in winter sportswear. This group was by far Jaemin’s favorite and he could tell these models had been in the business longer, by how fast they and naturally they changed poses. 

Jaemin was checking the pictures with other staff when one of the models came to see too. “I can retake that one if it’s okay with you. I think I can do better.” the model said pointing at his solo shot. Jaemin looked at the picture and he did agree that the picture could be redone so he complied. The model went back to his spot and posed better this time. Both of them went to check the picture again and were satisfied with their new results. 

“We could’ve left it as is, as it wasn’t a bad shot, but I’m surprised you’re the one that brought it up. We’ve worked together before, right?” 

The model nodded. “I’m Lee Jeno. We worked together for a Valentine’s Day shoot earlier this year.”

“Oh you’re right, I remember that!”

“Jeno, your phone is ringing. It’s your boyfriend.” One of the other models yelled. 

“Oh yeah, he was coming to pick me up after the shoot.” He looked at Jaemin apologetically for not being able to talk more, but right before he left, Jaemin gave him his business card so they could stay in contact. He walked out with Jeno and saw a car waiting outside. Jeno got in the car, but when he opened the door Jaemin could’ve sworn the driver’s side profile looked familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

After Jeno was picked up that day, Jaemin kept thinking about why Jeno’s boyfriend looked so familiar. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t think of who he reminded him of. Regardless, Jaemin really enjoyed Jeno’s company and they found themselves becoming friends quickly. 

Jaemin was actually on his way to meet Jeno at a coffee shop he had suggested they meet up today. For once in years, Jaemin actually felt like he had a nice genuine friend. Despite the stereotypes that models are snobby, Jeno sure broke that. He was so kindhearted and funny. 

“About time you got here,” Jeno said, as he hugged Jaemin.

“Sorry, not my fault you were here early.”

Jeno rolled his eyes and laughed as he pushed a plate with a couple of cookies on it towards Jaemin. “Got you these while we wait on our coffee. I ordered you that americano from hell you like.”

“It’s not that bad, it’s just an acquired taste.”

The waiter came with their coffees and set them on their table. They drank their coffee and ate cookies as they discussed their individual projects and how they were going. 

“Oh before I forget, I’m throwing a little party for Minhyung to celebrate the release of his new book. You should come, it’s on Friday.” 

“I’d love to! It’ll finally give me a chance to meet your boyfriend, even though I feel like I know him from how much you talk about him. Pretty sure you two are married at this point.”

“That would be nice, maybe one day.” Jeno said shyly.

The day of the party came but Jaemin woke up with a throbbing headache and sore throat. Out of all the days, it could've happened, of course, it was the day he'd finally meet Jeno's boyfriend. 

Jaemin immediately took medicine to try and see if it could help him enough to not feel as dead and still go to the party later, but nothing seemed to make him alert. All he wanted to do was sleep and wrap twenty blankets around himself. 

A constant ringing suddenly woke up Jaemin, as he searched for his phone. His phone lit up with Jeno's caller ID asking for a video call. 

"Jaemin, where are you?" Jeno asked right as he picked up.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I'm going to make it to the party."

"Oh my god, you look horrible." Jeno said taking in Jaemin's appearance. 

"We can't all look presentable even when sick. We're not all models, you know?" Jaemin chuckled and automatically felt a pang of pain in his head.

"You need any medicine or anything?"

"No, I have some here. I've been taking it as instructed. You just focus on celebrating your boyfriend. We'll talk about how it went tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I won't spare details and I'll arrange for you to meet Minhyung." Jaemin slowly nodded as Jeno continued talking, "I'll let you rest now. Bye, Nana."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the previous one buy I thought it would be good to sorta end this scene here. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Jaemin woke up the next morning feeling considerably better. His nose was a bit stuffy and his throat was a little dry, but at least he could smell and didn’t feel like a zombie. He got up to wash up and find something to eat after sweating through his fever last night. As he was drying his hair, his doorbell unexpectedly rang. 

“About damn time you open your door, Na Jaemin,” Jeno said making his way inside with some bags. “I have been ringing your doorbell for five minutes and calling nonstop.”

“I was taking a shower, I’m sorry.”

Jeno set the bags on the small kitchen island and headed towards Jaemin and pressed his left hand on his friend’s forehead.

“Good, no fever.” Jaemin moved to remove Jeno’s hand when a sparkle caught his eye.

“Lee Jeno, you’re not much of a ring fan on the regular so why the ring?”

Jeno pulled his hand back and tried containing the biggest smile Jaemin has ever seen on a person. “Sit down and eat first and let me tell you.”

Jaemin was slightly confused but followed along because frankly, he was starving. He sat down on a stool in front of the island as Jeno pulled out a container with warm soup. Jeno set the container in front of Jaemin with a spoon and napkin.

“So are you gonna tell me what’s so special about this ring?” Jaemin said in between spoonfuls.

He could see how physically giddy and excited Jeno was and thought he was about to explode. “Last night at the party Minhyung proposed!”

The other boy nearly choked on his food at the sudden news. “Oh my god, Jeno! Your boyfriend finally proposed and I wasn’t there.”

“It’s okay because I know just the thing that can make up for it!” Jeno giggled and clapped. “I talked to Minhyung and he agreed to have you take our engagement photos, that is if you’re willing.”

There were literal hearts and glitter oozing out of the model’s eyes for Jaemin to deny his friend of his request. “Just warning you, I’ve never done engagement photoshoots but I’ll try my best for you.”

The older came around to tackle the younger boy in a burst of love and happiness. Jaemin was beyond happy for his friend, but he also couldn’t deny the feeling of voidness that rang in his heart.

For the weeks to come, that feeling became a little more persistent but Jaemin did his best to ignore it, especially when talking to Jeno about the wedding preparations and the upcoming photoshoot.

“What’s wrong with me? My friend is getting married. I shouldn’t feel like this” was constantly running through his mind. As the photoshoot approached, Jaemin managed to diminish the feeling of, well, envy and focus on his job. Jaemin was actually on his way to the botanical garden where Minhyung and Jeno had their first date for them to finally take the pictures.

Jeno texted Jaemin that they were waiting for him in the lobby. As he entered, he only found Jeno. 

“Where’s your groom?” Jaemin asked after hugging Jeno.

“He had to use the bathroom but oh, he’s right there,” Jeno said waving him over.

As Jaemin turned around to finally meet Jeno’s famous Minhyung, he swore his heart stopped beating and he stopped breathing, for right in front of him stood his Mark.

“Jaemin this is MInhyung,” Jeno said clinging onto Mark’s arm.

“Nice to see you again, Nana,” Mark said and extended his hand to greet him. “How long has it been? About five years now, right?” he chuckled.

“Wait you know Jaemin?” Jeno interjected.

Jaemin quickly replied before Mark could say anything. “Yeah, we went to high school and university together. We were friends.”

Mark remained silent as Jeno was still in shock. “Why didn’t you ever mention that?”  
“Back in school we all called him Mark and I never took the time to search him up. Plus, university was busy and we drifted freshman year.”

“Well, I’m glad you guys got to meet again after so long. Who would’ve thought I would be so lucky to have my best friend and my fiance know each other so well years before.” 

“Yeah, um, we should probably go inside and start before it gets too crowded.” Jaemin stuttered and the couple agreed and closely followed as he led them inside. 

They discussed different spots and poses as they went along with the photo shoot. Slowly but surely, they approached the spot Jaemin dreaded the most. 

“Jaemin, right here in this flower tunnel is where the magic happened. I asked Minhyung to be my boyfriend and we had our first kiss, all on our first date.” the model recalled as he stares into Mark’s eyes.

It all felt very overwhelming to Jaemin but the moment he saw the way Mark’s eyes glistened and how enamored he was with Jeno, he couldn’t help but smile. He smiled because he knew Mark was in love with Jeno. Simply by the way he looked at Jeno and sighed at the sight of his smile, he knew. He knew because that’s how Mark used to stare at him. Jaemin took this moment to snap an unscripted picture. He felt a warm tear roll down his cheek as he saw Mark was no longer his, but Jeno’s lovely Minhyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! I had ideas of more things to add to honestly it would only drag the story out when it doesn't really have to. I just wanted something short. I may add a little extra side story of their wedding day but let me know if you'd like that. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
